Dans Un Monde Inconnu
by ZoR.oui.et.alors
Summary: imaginez.. Un Draco dans un monde pas comme les autres, avec une fille un peu différente... et tout ca dans un chap 4 upload! rewiew?
1. sondage

Koukou !!!!!!!! Revoila la folle !!!! voilà je vous explique ce que je fais la. J'ai une idée de fic mais elle sort un peu de l'ordinaire alors si vous plait lisez le « resumé » et dites moi ce que vous en pensez a priori et comme ca je saurai si je dois la faire ou pas  
  
« Vous avez sûrement tous lu des fic où des personnes comme vous et moi se 'coincent' dans le mondes des sorciers, sans pouvoir en ressortir. Ou encore des fic où c'est le grand Draco Malfoy qui se 'coince' dans le monde moldu. Mais ce que vous n'avez jamais lu je suis sûre, c'est que ce même Draco [ DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! pardon désolé, c'est sortit tout seul !!], se 'coince' dans un monde qui lui est encore plus inconnu que le monde des moldus, un monde qui VOUS est encore plus inconnu que le monde de JK Rowling : MON monde magique. Où le quotidien se compose de l'inconnu, où jamais on est vraiment sûr que se qu'on vit, on le vit vraiment, MON monde magique, où la réalité n'est en fait que le reflet des rêves de chacuns. Comme réagirai Draco en réalisant qu'il est dans une 'réalité' où toutes les filles ( sauf exeption) sont folles de lui. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que des centaines de personnes comme vous et moi passe leur temps libre a lire et a inventer des histoire sur sa vie ( deja bizarre a la base). Mais surtout (surtout !), comment régirait-il en comprenant que TOUT ne lui est pas connu ? Eh bien oui car mon monde se compose avant tout de choses moldu et de beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'imagination, et pour aucuns des deux Draco n'a jamais été très fort. »  
  
Alors ???????? vous Voulez lire cette histoire ou pas ??  
  
Reponse A : oui Reponse B : oui mais dans tres tres tres tres tres longtemps (quand je serai mort de preference !) Reponse C : Jamais parce que m^me quand je serai mort j'ai l'intention de m'amuser plus que ça !  
  
Vous voulez savoir comment voter ?? appuyez sur le piti bouton 'go' !!!  
  
N' ayez pas peur je ne vexerai pas !!! je ne me vexe jamais.( sauf exeption)  
  
Bon . dans le cas ou presque toutes les reponses seraient positives ( je suis optimiste mais pas au point de penser que j'aurai l'approbation générale !!) je ne publierai sûrement pas la fic avant d'avoir terminer celle avec Neville donc patience !!!  
  
Merci pour tout par avance.  
  
ZoR 


	2. préface

Koukou !!!!!!!!! ben voilà je n'ai pas tenu promesse ; je vous donne la fic avant que l'autre soit finie !!! Mais attention !!!!! CECI N EST QUE LA PREFACE ! ! ! ! ! ! eh oui c'est pas un chapitre !!! c'est juste pour explique pourquoi Drake chéri chou arrive chez moi et comment..  
  
Mais, juste au cas ou vous auriez rien a faire, vous pouvez toujours me rewiewer * sourire forcé* « hi »  
  
Mici et bonne lecture !!!!  
  
ZoR double cliqua sur le bouton 'go'. Reviewer. Il fallait reviewer. Cette fic était décidement trop bien. Malika m3. C'était décidément une trop bonne auteur. [Moi faire de la pub ??? Meeuuuuuuh nnnnnaaaaaaaaannn !!! Mais si vous avez deux minutes, (après m'avoir reviewer) vous pouvez aller lire ses fic elles sont trop bien !!!!!!!!]. ZoR avait adoré sa fic « mémoire », avec le beau Drake en personnage principal. Le beau Drake. Dray. Draco Malfoy. Le plus beau du monde par exellence. Elle aurait aimé, elle aurait voulu, . mais biensur, c'était impossible, alors mieu valait ne même pas y penser.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue. Quel idiot celui là. Une vraie buse ; pas la moindre parcelle d'intelligence. L'avoir collé. Lui. Draco Malfoy. Le Draco Malfoy. Comme si nettoyer des chaudrons pouvait apporter quelque chose dans la vie d'un individut comme lui. En plus, celui de Neville Longdubat était particulièrement dégoutant sa potion qui aurai du être verte était violette et ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance. Draco versa lentement le détergent magique dans le chaudron, mais avant qu'il ai pu réaliser ce qui se passait, le chaudron en question lui explosa a la figure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Un choc se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de bain. Qui est ce que ca pouvait bien être. ZoR alla sans bruit a la salle de bain lorsqu'elle decouvrit, allongé sur le sol, et injuriant un à un tout les meuble de sa salle de bain, Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
« -Hum, hum »  
  
D'ou pouvait provenir ce toussotement ? Draco leva les yeux et aperçu devant lui une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ou peut être un an de moins. Oui elle avait sûrement un an de moins, mais pourtant, elle avait l'air très mûre [moi ? me lance des fleurs ? mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn !!!! JAMAIS !!]. La jeune fille fit un pas vers lui et le regarda droit d ans les yeux...  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es- »  
  
« Draco Malfoy » répondit-il sans sciller des yeux  
  
« Oh mon Dieu » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle même « Draco Malfoy est dans ma salle de bain. Draco Malfoy est dans ma salle de bain »  
  
Oui oui je sais que c'est extremement court. mais ce n'est que la préface !!! donc ( normalement ) vous pouvez aller lire le chapitre un !!!!!!!! merci qui ????  
  
En tout cas je vous remerci tous de m'avoir rewiewé !!!!!!!!!  
  
MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !!!  
  
ZoR 


	3. Chap1: L'ange aux yeux de lune

VOUS êtes là ! ca veut dire qu'au fond (tout au fond biensur) vous m'aimez !!!yahou !!!  
  
Les chapitres seront surement assez long à venir mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne sois pas 'trop' long !!!  
  
Disclaimer : ( oui, jai remarqué que je le faisait pas souvent celui là !!!!!!) voilà voilà tous les personnages de HP sont à JKR... sauf DRAKE !!!!! et oui figurez vous que maintenant qu'il est dans mon monde il est à moi. En fait, si on réfléchi bien, c'est moi qui avait inventé Draco de puis un certain temps mais, sans le faire exprès, JKR à accidentellement inventé le même, c'est bête hein, tout l'argent lui revient à elle !!!! * sourir niai et sadique* plus pour très logtemps GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK ! ! ! JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE !!! NON ! MIEU ! MACHIAVELIQUE !!!!!!!!( hein Léa !!!)  
  
Avant de commencer ; merci à vous tous de venir me lire et surtout MERCI A LEACMOA DE PUBLIER MES FICS ET DE ME CORRIGE LES FAUTES !!!!! PARCE QU AVEC MES FOTES ^_^ IL YA DU BOULO !!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture et j'éspère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attente !!!  
  
Dans un monde inconnu chap1 : la magie de l'autre côté du miroir.  
  
Cela faisait un mois que Draco était apparut dans sa vie. UN MOIS que DRACO MALFOY avait débarqué dans son petit univers à elle. Un mois, qu'il avait débarqué dans sa salle de bain, on ne sait comment d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, ce n'était sûrement pas elle que ça allait déranger. ZoR pensait à ça en lisant Shakespeare. Roméo et Juliette, bien sûr. Une vrai merveille ce livre. Un rêve. Et pourtant il était tellement triste. Mais ZoR aimait assez les histoires tristes( vous aviez remarqué aussi ?). Un gémissement en provenance du lit pliant installé en dessous du sien la fit sursauter.  
  
« ZoR... Il est deux heures du matin !!! »  
  
« Hum ? Et alors ? »  
  
« Eteins la lumière et dors !!! »  
  
« Attends deux secondes j'en suis à 'Roméo pourqu-' »  
  
« ZoR ! Maintenant tu m'écoute : quand j'ai atterris dans ton monde comme ça je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé pouvoir rentrer chez moi, mais quand tu m'as dis que tu ne savais absolument pas te servir de la magie et que tu ignorait complètement comment me faire repartir dans mon monde, j'ai pensé que vivre chez toi ça serait drôle, surtout que je suis obligé de dormir dans ta chambre. Bien sûr là dessus aussi je me suis trompé, je croyait que vous, les filles, vous vous baladiez toute la journée en sous- vêtement où ce genre de chose ! »  
  
« T'es bien comme les autres gars ! »  
  
« Merci ! »  
  
« C'était pas un compliment, loin de là, et arrête de me couper la parole tu veux ? et puis si ça te dérange tellement de dormir chez moi, tu peux aller sur le trottoir il y a pas de problème »  
  
Et ZoR éteignit la lampe. Elle était fière d'elle, elle était quasiment sûre d'avoir réussit à l'avoir cette fois. ZoR adorait faire culpabiliser Draco, ça ne marchait pas souvent, mais quand ça marchait, ça donnait des résultats extraordinaires !!! Elle ferma les yeux. Affiché derrière ses paupières elle avaitune nouvelle image de Draco, un air malicieux dans les yeux, à ajouter à sa collection de photos mentales de lui. Et quelle collection ! rangées bien à l'abris dans un tiroir de son cerveau, dormait un bon millier d'images du jeune homme.  
Un sourir tenace accroché aux lèvres, ZoR s'endormit.  
  
A ses parents elle avait réussit à faire croire que c'était un correspondant suisse. Même si elle soupçonnait fortement les pouvoirs de Draco d'y être pour quelque chose, bien qu'il jurait ne pas les utiliser depuis qu'il était dans le monde moldu, elle gardait tout le mérite pour ses talents de persuasion.  
A ses profs, elle avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un lointain cousin, venu en vacances pour quelques semaines à Strasbourg [vive les alsaciens !!!!!, heum... blague à part : je ne suis même pas alsacienne !!! bouhouhouhouh !!!].  
A ses amies... A ses amies...Elle avait mentit. Et à chaque fois que l'une d'elle lui parlait des ressemblances 'frappantes' entre « son - cousin - Draco » et « le - grand - Drake », elle aimerait pouvoir s'enfoncer 153 000 000 mètres sous terre.  
Mais, essayez vous, en trois secondes tout au plus, de creuser, à mains nues, dans le macadam bien dur de Strasbourg, une profondeur digne d'un volcan. Vous verrez l'état de vos ongles après quelque essais !!!  
En bref, pour l'instant, ils s'en tiraient plutôt. Surtout le « il » en question. Il était tellement bon acteur. Et tellement beau. Tellement BBBBEEEEEAAAAAAUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais, évidemment, ZoR ne le lui avait jamais dit. Et elle ne le ferai sûrement jamais. Non, ça jamais, il redeviendrait, imbu de sa petite personne, orgueilleux, et odieu ! Alors, non, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne le lui dirait.  
  
Mais ZoR ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le trouvait craquant quand quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds clairs encadraient son visage. Elle le trouvait insuportablement mignon avec ses yeux couleur d'acier, aussi impénétrable qu'un ciel d'orage en été. Et aujourd'hui encore, quand il l'attendait devant la porte, vêtu de son baggy noir et d'un chemise assortie, elle le trouvait d'une beauté insolente. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle en était sûre. Ou presque...  
  
« Bon ZoR on y va à ton bahut où pas ? »  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête ( wahou !!! je suis une jeune fille * entame une danse de joie, croisement entre la Macarena, la chorégraphie d'Alphonse Brown et Kermit la grenouille* ), ferma la tirette de son sac Eastpak, restée ouverte, et ils partirent.  
  
La brune ( eh oui !! je suis une brune !!! on pourrait croire que je suis blonde comme ça, mais en fait je suis brune !!! moi je suis blonde de l'intérieur et je le revendique : VIVE LES BLONDES !!! ) n'aimait plus tellement aller au collège depuis quelques temps. Surtout depuis un mois. Elle détéstait mentir, mais aux profs, ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, et puis de toutes façons, tous les autres le faisaient alors ils commençaient à être habitués. Par contre, mentir à ses amies l'embêtait légèrement. Bon, effectivement, ça la rendait malade à crever rien que d'y penser... Mais elle se voyait mal annoncer à des amies qui vénéraient ou Harry ou Draco comme des dieux ( eh les filles ! vous êtes dans ma fic !!! coucou !!!!), que Mosieur Draco Malfoy, ici présent, était apparu dans sa salle de bain, on ne sait comment.  
  
Draco avait eu beau lui expliquer des des tonnes et des tonnes de fois, ZoR ne comprenait rien aux sortilèges, ni aux potions, ni au métamorphoses, et encore moins aux enchantements. Qu'est ce que c'était compliqué la magie de l'autre côté du miroir. L'ange aux yeux d'acier croyait dur comme fer que le miroir de ma salle de bain était plus ou moins une sorte miroir du Risèd moldu. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, ZoR avait littéralement explosé de rire :  
  
« Pourquoi ma glace serait-elle un miroir du Risèd ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais - »  
  
Draco venait à l'instant de s'apercevoir que ZoR ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux et s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase.  
  
« Tu ne me crois pas ? Tanpis pour toi, vas au diable »  
  
Et il était parti. ZoR aurait pourtant voulu lui dire que, tous les matins, en se brossant les dents, alors qu'elle était encore en pyjama et que ces cheveux n'étaient même pas encore coiffés, elle aurait voulu, de toutes les forces de son corps ressembler à 'quelque chose' d'à peu près potable, et que, pourtant, elle y voyait toujours le même visage fatigué. Mais Draco était vraiment faché cette fois là. Ou alors, il jouait la comédie, encore mieux que ce que ZoR avait cru jusque là.  
  
ZoR se remémora combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour rendre le Grand - Draco - Malfoy à peu près sociable. Des semaines et des semaines. Bon O.K. disons une semaine(-non, non, pas de 's' ici...) et une semaine, soit quinze jours. Le premier jour, le fameux jour, le oh combien célèbre jour de la triomphante arrivé de l'ange blond, il avait été vraiment infect. Une vraie teigne, même avec elle. Alors qu'avec elle, il était tout ce qu'il y a plus doux, un petit agneau.  
  
Et ça ajouté à son effarante beauté c'était... Oh non... on dévie là, pas de changement brutal de sujet comme ça. Pas de diversion, sinon, on va se perdre. A ce stade du retour en arrière ( quel nom ? le retour en avant vous connaissez vous ?) j'allais vous expliquer que le Drake si gentil que connaît ZoR n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Et surtout, surtout, on se tait et on me laisse parler, parce que sinon je vais m'emmêmler les pinceaux, vous aller rien comprendre, je vais m'énerver, cette fic sera un brouillon, vous aller tous me détester, donc il y aura pour vous autant d'intérêt à lire cette fic que d'aller à un cours de géo quand est prévue une sortie à Walt Disney, alors évidemment vous n'aller pas me rewiewer, et moi je vais déprimer et je finirais vieille fille et prof de maths dans un collège pourri. C'est ça que vous voulez pour moi ? Donc où on en était déjà ? ah oui.  
  
Alors que, avec elle, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Un agneau. Mais la suite l'avait pardonné, dès le deuxième jour, il avait complètement changé. Il faisait la conversation de manière aimable et tout, et tout. Par contre, le premier jour au collège avait été rela tivement éprouvant pour lui.  
  
Il était très, mais alors très très, voir très très très possessif vis-à- vis de ZoR. Il lui avait quasiment fait une scène lorsqu'elle avait fait la bise à un garçon. Mais ZoR lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle n'était pas sa propriété privée. D'autant plus qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble où quoi que ce soit d'autre ( vous me direz, c'est normal, ils ne s'aiment pas ni rien c'est vrai, mais bon vous connaissez Draco aussi bien que moi, il toujours été un peu... « coléreux, posséssif, jaloux, méchant et vicieux ? » Dis une petite voix que je fais taire d'un coup d'?il.  
Disons que Drake à toujours été et sera toujours unique. Fini-je en foudroyant toujours la petite voix du regard [ question existencielle ; peut-on foudroyer une voix du regard ? ] la suite, donc )  
  
Assise en salle 202, en cours de Français, un vendredi matin huit heure, ZoR réfléchissait à tout ça ( intérêssant le français n'est-ce pas ? ). Christophe B. ( NON ! * éclate en sanglots * bouhouhouh [celle qui sont en cours avec moi comprendront] revenez !!!!!!), le prof parlait de ZoR - ne - sais - quoi - et - de - toutes - façons - elle - s'en - fout - elle - pense - à - Draco - qu'elle - aime.  
  
« DRACO QU'ELLE AIME » ?????????  
  
Y aurai pas comme un problème là, juste au dessu ? allô ? ma petite secrétaire adoré ? peux tu venir une seconde s'il te plait ? Dis donc, n'avais je pas très clairement spécifié que ZoR et Draco ne s'aimaient pas, ne sortaient pas ensemble, ni même rien de ce genre...   
  
Comment ça « c'est dans le contrat ? », il y a un contrat ? met ses lunettes et lit le contrat , soupire, c'est effectivement dans le contrat ( j'ai signé un contrat ?). foutu contrat ! Et si on le brûlait ce contrat ? allez ma chtite secrétaire on pourrait le brûler juste toit et moi ? Hein ? Dis ? Aller ! S'il te plait ? Non ? Bon, ben alors, on reprend...  
  
[...] - à - draco - qu'elle - aime.  
  
La brune se retourna pour voir ce que l'ange en question était en train de faire. Il dessinait. Lui aussi avait l'air passionné par le prof et ses cours.  
  
ZoR regarda sa montre : huit heures et quart. Plus que 40 minutes. Quoi ??? Encore 40 minutes ? Décidément, ça ne passait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas vite.Même la trotteuse de sa montre semblait marcher au ralentis.  
  
Elle en eu marre et claqua des doigts. Et tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger. Le prof au milieu de son cours. Les filles au milieu d'un bavardage. Les cons du fond de la classe, au milieu d'un éclat de rire. Et Drake au milieu de son dessin. ZoR re - regarda sa montre. La trotteuse ne trottait plus. Ca avait marché : elle avait figé le temps.  
  
Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au tableau. ZoR leva la main droite et d'un geste las fit un tour de 180° avec son avant bras. Le tableau s'effaça. Elle leva à nouveau la main droite, et fit tourner son poignet négligemment. Une craie se souleva et sur le tableau d'ardoise de la salle 202 s'écrivirent successivement le lettres :  
  
« D- R - A - C - O - M - A - L - F - O - Y - J - E - T - A - I - M - E - A - L - A - F - O - L - I - E. »  
  
La jolie brune aux yeux de braise ( ma secrétaire et moi même avons pris l'initiative de changer certaine des descriptions pour la raison suivante : si je me décris telle que je suis vraiment dans la vraie vie, l'histoire n'aura absolument aucun intérêt. Alors, sont légèrement... améliorées. ) s'assit sur le bureau du prof, ce dernier resté en plan devant la table du cancre du premier rang, la bouche ouverte, l'air tout particulièrement intelligent.  
  
L'attention de l'ange se porta à nouveau vers ZoR. Balançant ses jambes dans le vide elle chantait.  
  
« Il a, Le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps. Il a, Le droit de respirer ton odeur. Il a, Même droit aux regard qui le rendent plus fort, Et moi, La chaleur de ta voix dans le c?ur.  
  
Et ça mal, crois moi, Une lame, Enfoncée loin dans mon âme, Regarde en toi, Même pas l'ombre d'une larme.  
  
Et je saigne encore, Je souris à la mort, Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.  
  
Il aime, Caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors, Et toi, Tu te permets de dire « encore, encore ». Je sais, Que ce qui n'me tue pas, me rends plus fort, Mais moi, Mais moi je suis déjà mort.  
  
Et ça mal, crois moi, Une lame, Enfoncée loin dans mon âme, Regarde en toi, Même pas l'ombre d'une larme.  
  
Et je saigne encore, Je souris à la mort, Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.  
  
Mais je saigne, encore, Je souris à la mort.  
  
Mais je saigne, encore, Tout ce rouge sur mon corps.  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,  
  
...hum,hum...  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps... »  
  
Kyo. Bien sûr. Son groupe préféré.[ VIVE KYO C'EST LES MEILLEURS ! ! ! ! ! ET AUSSI LES PLUS BEAU... euh non le dernier je retire corrigeons : VIVE KYO C'EST LES MEILLEURS ET FLO C'EST LE PLUS BEAU ! ! !]  
  
D'un claquement de doigts, ZoR effaca la déclaration d'amour destinée à l'ange aux yeux de lune, et fit ré-apparaître le, oh combien interessant, cours de français effacé du tableau, comme part magie, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle regagna sa place, claqua deux fois des doigts et tous les élèves se « défigèrent » et un dixième de seconde. Et tous continuèrent leur phrase ou leur activité comme si de rien n'était. Tous, sauf un. Celui qui n'avait pas été figé.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Alors, alors, alors ??? ca vous plait ??? Vous me rewiewez ? vous me rewiewez pas ? Sivouplé !!!!!!!!!  
  
En tout cas merci pour vos rewiews. J'ai pas répondu cette fois mais promis je vais m'arranger pour le faire ! foi de ZoR ! 


	4. Chap2:L'ange noir

dimanche 1 février 2004!  
  
kkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkoooooooooooooooouuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me revoilou!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
et oui après des mois d'absence, plusieurs pannes d'ordinateur, pas mal de menaces de mort... effectivement, Je reviens...  
  
*ZoR apparait perché sur une montagne et entourée de nuages dans un costume rappellent vaguement un certain...Superman... lève un bras vers le ciel, fait mine de s'envoler et...*  
  
"JE SUIS IMMORTELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*... s'écrase au fond d'une vallée comme dans Bip-Bip et Coyote... ... ... *  
  
QUOI ! ! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! dites moi pas que pas que vous avez avez jamais regardé le Bip-Bip et le Coyote pendant votre enfance???????????  
  
Pfff... Vous me décevez là... Franchement...  
  
*Larmes au fond des yeux*  
  
Vous avez vraiment jamais regardé???  
  
*eclate en sanglots*  
  
Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais...???????????  
  
*le peu de lecteurs présents se demande si on devrai pas la faire enfermer...*  
  
Non mais vraiment jamais...?????  
  
* en définitive si... un lecteur intelligent et fils de psychiatre spécialisé dans les cas déséspérés annonce qu'une dénommé ZoR est recherché et qu'il y a une récompense pour qui la ramène... Le reste des lecteurs s'en va... puis revien sur ses pas...UNE RECOMPENSE?????????? mais ça change tout alors parle ZoR on va l'écouter taeuh... fic...*  
  
Mais pour le Bip-Bipet le co-  
  
TAIS-TOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bon ben si vous le prenez comme ça...Je...euh...je commence alors?  
  
OUI  
  
Ah ben alors...  
  
Dans un monde inconnu  
  
disclaimer: alors...les personnages de la prologe sont à JK ROWLING, le reste des personnages sont, normalement, des personnages réels... Pour faire bref, rien est à moi...  
  
réponses aux rewiews:  
  
Flo 007: c'est très sympa de dire que je suis le genre de fille à prendre la grosse tête!!!! Merci beaucoup j'apprécie!! PTdr!!!sinon j'ai lu ta fic va lire la rewiew!!!  
  
Celine.s: voyons céline... sauter sur Harry? il faut contenir tes émotion ma vieille!!! a part ca toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre!!!  
  
Malika m3: coucou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me revoilou!!! mais non je revien toujours!!!!! il faut pas croire que je suis morte!!!! car tu sais je suis immrotelle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol!!!  
  
Mione11: eh bien voilà la suite!!! j'éspère que ca va te plaire!!!  
  
Nekomiyu: assez dur à écrir ton pseudo!! lol pour te répondre sincèrement dans la vraie vie je lui aurait sauté dessus mais je voulais pas faire un R alors... et merci pour les poutous plein aussi pour toi!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyngathi: c'est pas grave si t'a pas compris, le plus important c'est que le peu que t'a compris t'ai plu... ça t'as plu? bon, je pense que si tu lis ça oui un peu quand même, alors j'éspère que tu lis ça!!!! lol!!!  
  
Léacmoa: Léa, laisse moi te dire un trux en essayant d'être sincère!!!! PREND DES CALMANTS!!!!! il ne faut trouer le parquet, ni a cause de orli ni de Dunk ni des rasmus... allez bizou et bonne lecture!!!  
  
Florélia: coucou toi!! la voial la suite!!!!  
  
Pixel1: voila la suite... tu va voir... ca continu bien aussi!!!  
  
Chapitre 2: L'ange noir  
  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!! BbbbbbbbbbbbbbbIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
°Merde... kelleheureilé????????????? Oùskejesuis???????????????????°  
  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
°Ah oui... chez ZoR...°  
  
Le coeur de Draco se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite... ZoR... Il soupira... Ces draps chauds lui avaient semblés être sa belle toute une nuit. Pourquoi fallait-il se lever???????????????  
  
°Allé draco... debout... C'est pour elle que tu le fais...°  
  
Draco se leva. Depuis que ZoR l'avait chassé de sa chambre, il dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Et il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne le voit pas avec sa tête de reveil... Jusque là il avait plutôt bien réussit... Sauf une fois où ça avait faillit rater, mais il s'en était sorti... De justesse, mais sans qu'elle voit ses cheveux pas coiffés...  
  
°je me lève à trois...un...deux...deux et demi..deux trois quart... deux quatre seizième... deux quatre-vingts dix-neuf centième...trois...et merde...il faut que je me lève...°  
  
Pour aller à la salle de bains, le jeune homme aux yeux de lune passa devant la chambre de ZoR.  
  
Il ne devait pas y aller. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Pas envie du tout.  
  
Et pourtant. Et pourtant il y allait. Et pourtant il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
Il n'irait pas. Bien sûr que non; Bien sûr que non. il n'irait pas. Cela coulait de source. Lui, un Malfoy, aller dans la chambre d'une Sang-De-Bourbe? Jamais... Pas un Malfoy.  
  
°Tout a changé quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle°  
  
Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux. Un Malfoy ne vit pas chez une Moldue. un Malfoy ne sort pas du monde des sorciers.  
  
Draco n'était plus un Malfoy. Il n'en était plus un car il ouvrait la porte. Plus un Malfoy, car il s'approchait du lit. Car il la regardait. Mais surtout parce qu'il la trouvait jolie. Et même plus. il la trouvait belle. Splendide. Merveilleuse. Eblouissante. Lumineuse...  
  
Il passa sa main blanche dans la chevelure de nuit de sa belle. les cheveux étaient doux et même dans le noirs ils avaient la couleur de l'automne.  
  
ZoR respirait calmement. Le sorcier regardait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser doucement à chacune de ses inspirations. Qu'est cu qu'elle était belle...   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
ZoR eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle vit un fou devant elle. Un fou aux yeux gris d'acier: couleur miroir, aux cheveux blond clairs et au sourire doux et espiègle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le fou dont elle était amoureuse.  
  
"Debout fainéante!"  
  
"Quelle aimabalité dès le matin..."  
  
"Merci du compliment..."  
  
Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Six heure trente? Déjà? Non pas possible!!!!!!!! comment ca se faisait qu'il était près lui?????????  
  
ZoR rabattit la couette sur sa tête; Si elle avaitété un tant soit peu plus réveillé elle aurait un peu crié sur Drake ( il faut bien garder la forme! ), mais bon...Il était très tôt, il fallait la comprendre, elle était très fatigué!!!!(et lui était GARFIELDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!! mouhahaha... quoi??? Vous lisez pas garfield non plus???Bon ...rendez vous à la fin du chapitre alors...). et donc cela n'effleura même pas l'esprit de ZoR( ? ZoR? un esprit, kesako? ) qu'elle n'avaot jamais vu Draco en pyjama.  
  
° Il dors p'tête tout nu...°  
  
Mais même avant qu'il ne dorme dans la chambre d'amis, ils s'arrangeait toujours pour se saper une fois qu'il s'était glissé sous les couettes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien voir du tout.  
  
*Etat de frustration intense*  
  
Bref... Popur faire simple, ZoR n'avais pas réfléchis du tout ( si, si je vous assure il y a des fois où elle réfléchit! C'est rare, ça je vous l'accorde, mais ça arrive... bon là pour changer elle l'a pas fait, mais c'est juste pour signaler qu'elle le fait de temps en temps...). Elle avait juste vu qu'il était six heure trente, qu'elle devait aller en courset que draco Malfoy venait de lui sauter dessus et était, à cette seconde même, couché sur elle... et ça, elle l'avait bien remarqué, quand même...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cours de français. Encore. Cinq heures par semaine. Berk; BERK. l'horreur. Non: l'Horreur, avac une majuscule. Mais elle aimait le français, alors il "suivait", pour lui montrer que tous les deux ils avaient plein de points communs. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était de la comédie (il était loin d'être aussi doué qu'elle pour jouer le jeux, elle était ... tellement... si... WAHOU), c'étai comme quand ils faisant semblants de se facher l'un contre l'autre; elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. mais elle faisait comme si...  
  
Draco soupira. La fille de ses rêves. Il fit un gros coeur entouré de motifs tribals au milieu duquel trônait un "Z" (non, non pas comme Zorro...)...  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Il leva la tête; le prof. Un idiot celui là. Plus buse que lui il y avait pas. Mais zor l'aimait bien... Alors on lui pardonnait d'être aussi c*n...  
  
"?"  
  
" Tes dessins et gribouillages en tous genre t'interessent plus que la vie de madame Bovary?"  
  
Madame Bovary? Qui c'était celle là? et puis qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle était pas dans le sujet. Si? Mais peut-être que c'était la fille assise au fond de la classe et qui était une prof mais qui assisstait à tous les cours... Aucun interêt... Elle ferait mieu de venir surveiller les cours d' Hagrid, au moins ça, ca servirait à quelque chose...  
  
"Non, non monsieur"  
  
Si ZoR savait combien lui avait coûté cette phrase, elle serait fière de lui. et même plus, elle l'aimerai, du premier coup... comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Mais ZoR ne savais pas lire dans les coeurs. Enfin, du moins il ne le savais pas. Et il n'éspérait vraiment pas...  
  
Il jeta un oeil du côté de la fille aux chaveux couleur d'automne et à la voix de velour; elle était belle. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était belle. C'était de loin la plus belle de toute la classe. celle qui le cmoprendrait le mieu, et puis celle qui ne "jurerai pas avec lui" ( ben oui c'est un Malfoy, quand même il faut pas trôp lui en demander, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain comme ça...). Les autres étaient... Pas comme elle. Oui, au fond c'était ça leur principal défaut... Il y avait;  
  
-Léa: jolie avec de beau yeux, mais un peu trop perturbée par un certain 'Orlando Quekchose' ( koukou léa!!!! )  
  
-Carole: jolie, joli visage, mais était blonde ( j'ai rien contre le blondes moi!! ) et ses cheveux juraient avec les siens, malgré un regard très... lumineux!  
  
-Agathe: jolie, voire adorable avec son petit minois, mais parlait BEAUCOUP TROP et beaucoup trop vite!!!!  
  
-Charlotte: mignonne mais pas son style...  
  
-Anaïs: beaucoup trop blonde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Blonde platine avec la couleur de cheveux de Drake!! Vous imaginez??? pas possible!!!  
  
-Floriane: Passionée par un certain Felton qui avait la prétention de vouloir jouer son rôle à LUI alors que bon, tout le monde sais qu'il de lui arrive même pas àla cheville de toutes façon...  
  
-Elodie: une vraie peste...  
  
-Elsa: sa meilleure amie, c'est pas peu dire...  
  
-Jenifer: Une vraie torture cette fille, malgré de très beaux yeux...  
  
-Céline: il la détestait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle n'avait de cesse de parler du 'beau' du 'merveilleux' du 'parfait' Harry Potter. Comme il devait aimer sa ZoR pour faire comme si il ne connaissait pas Saint Potter. Comme il devait l'aimer pour ne pas cracher toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Comme il devait aimer sa ZoR pour ne pas cracher à la figure de ces amies en leur disant les quatre vérités de Harry Potter. Comme il devait l'aimer.  
  
Et il l'aimait.  
  
Draco regarda sa belle. Elle riait avec Carole, Léa et Céline. Les folles de services. Elles parlaiuent des pouvoirs qu'elles aimeraient le plus avoir (pour ZoR c'était facile, bien que Drake ne sâche pas encore ce qu'elle avait vraiment comme pouvoir...) et de Kalachnikov...  
  
Quoi? De Kalachnikov? Pourquoi de Kalachnikov? ZoR, si douce, si tendre et un Kalachnikov? Trouver l'erreur...  
  
Après maintes et maintes refléxion purement scientifique le jeune homme compris que, en fait, Kalchnikov était le surnom que ZoR et ses copines avait trouvé pour un garçon pour pouvoir en parler en paix. mais si ça se trouve c'était son vrai prénom... Houlà! Le pauvre!!! Ca doit quand même être dur à porter comme nom... attends... Qu'est ce que je dis moi? C'est Drake bon sang... Drake s'en fout des autres... Enfin sauf d'une...  
  
A cette seconde Zor se retourna pour lui adresser un des beaux et francs sourire dont elle avait le secret.  
  
"Je t'aime" lui articula-t-il, sans souffler mot.  
  
Mais ne voulant pas prendre de risques inutiles, il ne l'avait dit qu'une fois qu'elle s'était retournée...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Le soir ils devaient manger tous les deux Lui et elle. Elle aurait voulu l'inviter au restaurant même si c'était elle la fille. Ou au moins lui conseiller un chouette endroit, mais elle était fauchée . Fauchée de chez fauchée, sur la paille et encore, elle était même pas sûre d'être assez riche pour se payer la paille... Alors ils allaient manger un doner kebab quelque part sur le bord des quais...  
  
Elle se rappellait comment il l'avait invité...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- FLASHBACK-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
C'était la semaine précédente. Ils rentraient en bus après une longue journée de cours, et ZoR hésitait à lui dire qu'elle le trouvait... différent de d'habitude, elle préféra finalement ne pas lui dire, de peur qu'il ne change d'attittude... Elle laissa donc son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce que...  
  
" Tu sais on pourrait manger en ville un de ses soirs..."  
  
"C'est une invitation que tu me fais là Draco?"  
  
Il rougit. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. C'était vraiment un dieu... Si elle devait un jour faire un culte de la beauté, elle s'arrangerai pour que ce soit de la sienne...  
  
"Non... Je... Euh... Si tu veux pas... Tanpis... C'est pas grave... Je vais pas me vexer..."  
  
"Ah non? Même pas si je te dis que je suis d'accord?"  
  
Il fit des yeux ronds... Elle adorait le faire se perdre dans ses discours... Et puis ce sourire...  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Alors... C'est oui?"  
  
"Bien sûr, idiot"  
  
Et je replongeait ma tête dans le paysage, il était unique... Heureusement... Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il habite chez lui... Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de la chance de le connaître... Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de la chance de l'aimer...  
  
Un sourire s'était accroché à ses lèvres...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- FIN DU FLASHBACK-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Le même sourire flottait sur ses lèvres... Plus que quatre heure... C'est long quatre heures...  
  
°Sauf quand on rêve° lui sussura son esprit  
  
Alors la jeune fille rêva...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
°Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas.   
  
Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas.Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. °  
  
Draco regarda sa montre. Seise heure treize... Merde... Lui dire ou pas lui dire. Lui dire. Non. Si... Peut-être  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux sous le ciel étoilé d'à peine quelques lueures. Il faisait un peu frais. mais pas trop. Juste bien. Comme Draco. Il se sentait juste bien. Stressé à mort, mais à part ça, tout allait pour le mieu dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Ils marchaient en silence depuis un certain temps, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un banc.  
  
"Tu veux t'asseoir" demanda le jeune homme.  
  
ZoR fit signe que oui.  
  
Et ils s'assirent. Face à l'Ill (- c'est la rivière qui coule dans Strasbourg...), regardant les étoiles se refléter lentement à la surface de l'eau troublé par le peu de vent. L'eau se trouble vite. Un peu comme le coeur des Hommes...  
  
Enfin, ZoR regardait. Draco, lui, détaillait le doux visage de son hôte. Une mèche de cheveux bruns cuivré lui tombaient dans les yeux. Comme toujours. Le jeune homme trouvait ça mignon. Mais, à la réfléxion, il trouvait tout mignon, à partir du moment que ça avait un rapport avec ZoR... ( °comme elle est mignonne la chausette de ZoR...°)  
  
Le coeur du garçon se mis à battre. Fort. très fort. Trop fort. Il avanca sa main pour écarter la mèche de ZoR. Sans qu'il en ai vraiment conscience, ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de la fille aux cheveux d'automne. Elle tourna la tête. Vite. Trop vite. Brusquement. Le charme était rompu.  
  
Et pourtant; tout changea car une paire d'yeux rencontra son âme soeur.  
  
Le temps ne comptait plus. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Les yeux de lune s'étaient posés dans les yeux d'ébènes et les deux regards se murmuraient leur amour. Le vent chantait sa douce musique. Lentement...   
  
Lentement, le visage de Draco s'approcha de celui de ZoR. Lentement, il porta sa main à la joue de sa belle. Le doux contact le fit frissonner.  
  
Est-ce que se furent les lèvres de ZoR qui touchèrent en premier celles de Draco, ou l'inverse, aucun des deux ne le savait.  
  
Lejeune homme retint surtout que lors de la rencontre de sa bouche avec celle de la fille aux cheveux d'automne, son coeur manqua un battement. Le doux et chaste baiser lui fit un electrochoc.  
  
ZoR recula légèrement, brisant cette preuve d'amour qui aurai pu s'approfondir.  
  
° Déjà ° songea le jeune garçon, alors que son coeur ne savait déjà que trop qu'il ne ne se reproduirait plus jamais ce qu'il avait tant aimé essayer.   
  
Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il ne fallait plus s'approcher de ZoR pour ne pas souffrir, mais cela faisait trop longtemps que le cerveau de Draco n'avait plus le dessus sur son coeur...  
  
" ZoR... ... Je... ... Je t'aime..."  
  
Il osa à peine lever les yeux sur celle qu'il aimait de peur de voir ce qu'il craignait. ZoR était debout. elle s'était éloignée de lui de quelques pas. Pour mettre de la distance, sûrement...  
  
Elle n'avait rien répondu. elle s'était contentée de partir et de faire deux pas... draco savait ce que cela voulait dire. C'était la plus claire des réponses  
  
° Je t'aime; moi non plus °  
  
Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'avait accepté cette promenade que par pure gentillesse. Et maintenant elle était genée. Elle lui en voulait sûrement, elle avait raison, après tout, il ne ...  
  
Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.   
  
° Elle avait raison. °  
  
Faux. Il avait raison. il avait toujours raison, même quand il avait tort. Surtout quand il avait tort. Le sorcier compris à cet instant qu'il avait changé encore plus que ce qu'il ne croyais. pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour une fille. Pour une femme. POur une Moldue. Pour un Sang-de Bourbe. Mais une Sang- de -Bourbe dont il était amoureux.  
  
Il vit les cheveux brun-roux onduler au rythme du vent. il avait tout changé en lui pour lui plaire, il n'avait même pas réussit.  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il pleurait. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré? Depuis... Depuis Harry. Le jeune homme soupira. Aujourd'hui, ça ne comptait plus. Mais il avait tellement voulu et souhaité se confier à ZoR. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas jugé... Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il détestait tellement Harry Potter. Il aurait aimé qu'elle sâche qu'il n'était pas orgueilleux, arogant et hargneux sans raison...  
  
Mais il était trop tard...  
  
" Une étoile filante! Fais un voeux Draco! "  
  
A quoi bon faire un voeux quand votre seul souhait vien de mourir sous vos yeux! Mais il espéra être un jour aimé de Zor, sachant pourtant très bien que cela ne se réaliserai pas... il leva quand même les yeux au ciel...  
  
Il eu un coup au coeur.  
  
Toutes les étoiles étaient rassemblés au milieu du ciel. Elle formaient une phrase.  
  
" DRACO MALFOY JE T' AIME AUSSI "  
  
ZoR était revenue vers lui. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait remarqué le reflet des étoiles dasn ses yeux de lune. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu.  
  
En revanche, Draco vit que ZoR avait noué ses mains derrière sa nuque à lui. Le contact doux fit couler un frisson de joie en lui. il glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches, et ils échangèrent un second baiser.  
  
Plus doux, plus beau, plus passionné, plus mystérieux...  
  
" Je t'aime Draco"  
  
"Moi aussi, mon ange noir..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
et voilà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
c'est fini!!!! un rewiew???????????  
  
explication de la blague sur garfield:  
  
image un: on voit garfield et son copain Jon ont un airlas et dénué de tout amusement. Bref ils s'emm...ent! et Jon dit "Je suis fatigué"  
  
image deux: un sourire apparait sur le visage de Garfield, il fait un geste de la main et dit "Je suis Garfield"  
  
image trois: Garfield à l'air de réfléchir et dit à Jon: " Tu sais, Fatigué, tu ressemble vachement à mon copain Jon"  
  
C'est trop drôle hein? ah ... Vous ne trouvez pas?? ah bon... 


End file.
